Summer Nights
*'Escena' thumb|left|320px' *'Letra en Inglés Summer lovin' had me a blast Summer lovin', happened so fast I met a girl crazy for me I met a boy, cute as can be Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights Tell me more, tell me more Did you get very far? Tell me more, tell me more Like does he have a car? She swam by me, she got a cramp He went by me, got my suit damp I saved her life, she nearly drowned He showed up, splashing around Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights Tell me more, tell me more Was it love at first sight? Tell me more, tell me more Did she put up a fight? Took her bowlin' in the arcade We went strollin', drank lemonade We made out under the dock We stayed out 'till ten o'clock Summer fling don't mean a thing, But uh-oh those summer nights Tell me more, tell me more But you don't gotta brag Tell me more, tell me more Cause he sounds like a drag He got friendly, holdin' my hand Well she got friendly, down in the sand He was sweet, just turned eightteen Well she was good, you know what I mean Summer heat, boy and girl meet But uh-oh those summer nights Tell me more, tell me more How much dough did he spend? Tell me more, tell me more Could she get me a friend? It turned colder, that's where it ends So I told her we'd still be friends Then we made our true love vow Wonder what she's doin' now Summer dreams ripped at the seams But oh, those summer nights Tell me more, tell me more. *'Letra en Español (Versión del musical)' En verano, todo empezó... En verano, surge el amor... Cayó a mis pies, era un bombón Fue tan cortés, me enamoró... Junto al mar todo es genial... ¿Qué tendrán esas noches de amor? Dime más, dime más... ¿Se dejó magrear? Dime más, dime más... ¿Te invitaba a cenar? En la orilla se mareó... Él corría, me salpicó... La socorrí, tembló como un flan... Me reí, nadaba fatal... Bajo el sol algo nació... ¿Qué tendrán esas noches de amor? Dime más, dime más... ¿Fue un flechazo total? Dime más, dime más... ¿Se lanzó de verdad? En la disco yo la cité Y bailamos hasta las diez Al salir, ya me lance... Fue alli, yo la besé Tal vez fue un ligue más... ¿Que tendrán esas noches de amor? Dime más, dime más... ¿Se entregó hasta el final? Dime más, dime más... Vaya un memo integral De la mano él me cogió... Nos pegamos un revolcón... Tan formal, y que joven es... No lo hace mal, y ya me entendéis... El calor llama al amor... ¿Que tendrán esas noches de amor? Dime más, dime más... ¿Y de pasta qué tal? Dime más, dime más... ¿Tiene hermanos quizá? El otoño nos separó Como amigos le dije adiós... Nuestro amor no morirá... A saber donde andará... Un rincón del corazón... Sueña... con más noches de amor. Dime más, dime más... Categoría:Canciones Grease